Circle Daybreak does MasterChef
by BookSessed
Summary: What will happen when Circle Daybreak do MasterChef? Tears, Tantrums, Fires and Swearing! Will anyone actually cook anything?  Rated T for language!
1. What they are cooking!

**Wooooo! Circle Daybreak does MasterChef!**

**Get ready for tears, tantrums, fires and swearing **

**I do not own the amazing Night World :(**

"People! Get in your places! Come on, hurry up!" The producer screamed at the Daybreakers while they were running around, trying to figure out where they were supposed to stand (Morgead, Quinn and Ash) and what on earth a whisk was (Delos). Finally, just before the producer looked like she was about to have a heart attack, they were all in the right places and ready to go.

"Now, you know what to do. Just say a bit about yourself in the camera and what you are going to cook, starting with James. Ready?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically, apart from Delos, who didn't know what the thing pointing at him was. "Okay, James, Go!"

"Hi, my name is James and I live in Las Vegas. I'm 16 years old. I am going to cook pancakes with melted chocolate on it!"

"Hi! My name is Poppy and I also live in Las Vegas. James is my boyfriend! I am 16 and gonna cook coffee cake!"

"Hi. I'm Ash. I live in Las Vegas. I am 18. Gonna cook toast."

"Hi! I am Mary Lynette, but you can call me Mary, Mare or Lynette. I live in Las Vegas with my boyfriend Ash and am 18! I am going to cook lasagne.

"Hi! My name is Thea and I am 17 years old. I live in Las Vegas with my boyfriend Eric and I'm going to cook spaghetti Bolognese."

"Hi, I'm Eric. I am 17 and live with Thea in Las Vegas. I am going to cook pizza with a ready-made base and ready-made sauce and chopped toppings. I will be working the oven."

"Hi, I am Gillian. I am 16 and live in Las Vegas with my David, my boyfriend. I am going to cook brownies."

"I am David and I am going to cook orange squash with a hint of water. I am 16."

"I am Delos and I am going to cook this whisk." Maggie murmured something to Delos, who blushed bright red and continued "I am going to cook _with _this whisk. I will be making eggs."

"I'm Maggie, Delos' girlfriend and we are both 17. I am going to cook sausages and mash!"

"I'm Morgead. I will be making cereal."

"I'm Jez. I will be making a different cereal from my boyfriend, Morgead. We are both 18."

"I am Keller. I will be making pasta."

"I'm Galen. I am Keller's boyfriend and we are both 17. I will be cooking broccoli soup with feta cheese."

"I'm Rashel and I am with Quinn so back off." She shot a glare to the female producer, who blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. "I will be cooking Pop Tarts!"

"I'm Quinn and I am with Rashel so _back off." _He stared at one of the cameramen with such coldness; he had to give the camera to someone else to run away. "I will be cooking whatever Rashel said she was cooking."

"Hi! I am Hannah and I will be cooking roasted chicken with homemade gravy and a side of vegetables."

"Hi. I am Thierry and that was my soul mate Hannah. We are both 18 and live in Las Vegas _together." _He eyed some other cameraman suspiciously. "I will be cooking steak tartare with a blended arriabatta sauce." Everyone stared in shock at Thierry, who just shrugged.

"Well, that was interesting." _More like a complete train wreck. How did that girl know I liked him? Damn!_ She didn't exactly know that half of them could hear her thoughts, even now. Ash smirked at Quinn, who tried to punch Ash, but ended up knocking all of Delos' dishwater all over him.

"Quinn! I demand you clean this up right now and get this off me!" Delos said through gritted teeth. Quinn was still trying to get to Ash, who was laughing and dodging at the same time. It was Mary Lynnette and Rashel who came to the rescue. Mare kicked Ash in the shins very hard and Rashel mule kicked Quinn in the face. Both of them held their injuries while they apologised to their soul mates.

"Now, are we ready to start?"

They all nodded.

"Okay then. 3, 2, 1, _GO! _

**Just a fun idea I had. Kind of rubbish! (:**

**I will probably update soon anyway!**

**Review please!**

**(:**


	2. Wow, Hannah!

**Hiiiiiiii (:**

**Beware! Swearing in this!**

**I do not own the Night World or MasterChef or anything else **

**:(**

**Story time!**

"_3, 2, 1, GO!"_

There was a moment where no one did anything and just stood there before everyone remembered where they were and rushed around to get toasters and whatnot.

"What the hell! Get the hell out of my way!" Morgead said to Delos as he was trying to get to a whisk.

Everyone was just cooking for a while and all you could hear was sizzling and clanging of pots and other cooking noises. But then Morgead dropped his milk all in Galen's soup, which turned a nasty light yellow colour. Galen got pushed back when Ash tried to avoid the hot liquid, which got splashed into Maggie. This made Delos angry, who tried to punch Ash, who dodged, making Delos accidently punch Rashel. This got Quinn and Rashel furious so they both pushed him on the floor, with his eggs. Delos then knocked Poppy's coffee cake on the floor, which made Poppy burst into tears.

"I spent so long on the icing!" Poppy hiccupped. James was trying to comfort her by patting her arm and saying that she could make another one really quick.

Thierry was trying to break up the full blown fight that had erupted in the kitchen, while someone had knocked over a box of tissues over the toaster. This caught fire and quickly spread to Jez, who tried to put it out with her cereal. As that didn't work, she got David's orange squash and poured it all over the fire. She didn't realise that someone (cough Quinn cough) had spiked it with vodka, so this only added as fuel to the fire.

Finally, the sprinklers automatically came on from the ceiling and put out the fire and the fight. Everyone stared with a detached fascination at the burnt remains of the kitchen and their dishes. The only one that remained fully functional was Hannah, who was smiling at them as she took her perfectly made roast chicken out of the oven. She poured gravy on it and plated it up.

The Daybreakers all looked at her, before Ash came up to her and knocked the plate on the floor. Hannah then kicked Ash in the shins (something she had learned from Mare) and worked herself up to an extraordinary hissy fit that shocked them all.

"Why the hell did you do that! Just cause your dish was shit and you can't even cook toast properly! Stupid bastard! I hate you! You are so cleaning that shit up, and don't even think about getting Mare to help you, because we are going shopping right now and taking your credit card with us. Say another word about it and you won't live to see tomorrow. BASTARD." She kicked him one more time for good measure before dragging Mare with her to the nearest mall. While this was going on, the Daybreakers expressions were priceless. They started out as utter disbelief at Hannah uncharacteristic tantrum, from stifled amusement and then complete hilarity. By the time Hannah left, most of them were tearing up from laughter and rolling around on the wet, ashy ground.

"You… just… got… TOLD! By Hannah!" Quinn said between laughter.

"And just what is wrong with Hannah?" Thierry asked Quinn, implied threat stifled by Thierry's smiling face.

"Nothing, it's just that she is usually so mellow and calm!" Thea said quickly.

And all the while Ash was cleaning the ruined food up and trying to make it up to Hannah by making another dish.

**Hahahaha wow Hannah, didn't know you had it in you! Poor Ash!**

**Next chapter soon!**

**Review pleeeease!**

**(:**


	3. Elimination

**Hi! **

**Lots of nice reviews!  
>Thank you (:<strong>

**(:**

"So, the judges have decided that because no one produced any edible food during that round, you all get a score of 0. Hannah, however, gets a score of 4, because we could see that she put a lot of effort into it and the presentation was very good. So Hannah is in the lead. We are going to have our elimination now."

"Ash: Unfortunately, you're toast caught fire so we were unable to sample it, but I am sure it would've been very nice and crispy. Maybe you could have aimed a bit higher, but from what we have seen of your cooking skills, maybe that was best." said the judges. Ash smirked as he shot a cocky look towards Quinn, who returned it.

"Poppy: before Ash knocked your coffee cake over, it looked very nice and presentable. Again, we couldn't taste it, but still. It looked very good." Poppy beamed at James.

"James: you never got around to making your pancakes so we can't say anything, but it seemed like a good idea that would have been tasty if made." James grinned sheepishly and he blushed a faint red.

"Mary Lynette: the ovens stopped working when the sprinklers automatically came on, so you're lasagne wasn't cooked, but it looked very presentable." Mary Lynette scowled as she wanted to win this and the problem wasn't even her fault. She had to be the best at everything!

"Thea: you're plate of spaghetti Bolognese got knocked over in the scuffles, so we didn't see or taste it, but it was a nice idea." Thea shrugged but smiled faintly at the compliment.

"Eric: your ready-made pizza was also unable to cook because of the ovens. It is a nice idea, but a bit too easy as you didn't actually have to make anything." Eric blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Gillian: you're brownies were unable to cook but the idea seemed nice and the brownie mix tasted very nice." Gillian smiled and looked happy enough.

"David, you are a bad cook. You're orange squash was also destroyed in the fire, but it would not be that hard to make anyway. Yours was a fail." David blushed a deep, beetroot red and looked extremely angry.

"Delos, your eggs ended up on the floor, and before, it didn't look so great anyway. Maybe you should practice cracking eggs. You aren't supposed to leave the shell in there by the way." Delos looked at the judges and nodded intently, as if taking in this advice deeply, when really, he was just wondering when he could get back to using his whisk.

"Maggie, you're sausages and mash was a very good and traditional idea, but unfortunately got lost because of the sprinklers. I do admire you for trying this dish, but it wasn't your fault that it got ruined." Maggie inspected her nails, supposedly not hearing the comment.

"Morgead and Jez, you're cereal got lost in the attempts to stop the fire, but it was a rubbish idea anyway." Morgead and Jez smiled cockily at each other and high-fived each other.

"Keller: you're pasta was a very good idea and nice and simple to make. It took some skill, which you demonstrated, but that too, got knocked over in the scuffle." Keller shrugged and kept her expression completely indifferent as if she couldn't care less, which was true.

"Galen, you're soup was a very good idea and it was a shame that it got ruined by the milk and water from sprinklers. As it looked good first, you are definitely among the higher contenders." Galen looked uncharacteristically angry at Ash for ruining his dish.

"Rashel and Quinn. Oh dear. No comment." Rashel and Quinn both pouted **(haha! Imagine Quinn pouting!) **and just held hands looking "sad".

"Hannah, yours was amazing and looked very good when it came out of the oven. Out of everyone, yours was the one I would have chosen to eat the whole plate of." Hannah looked angry, but was obviously trying to control herself and not lose control at Ash again.

"Thierry, you had a very ambitious idea and very fancy. I'm not sure if you got it from your imagination or just stole a restaurant menu, but you never even got a chance to prove us wrong as you were way to busy trying to break up fights, fires and whatnot." Thierry's eye twitched and he looked like he wanted to smash something.

**On with the elimination!**

"Ash, you are… out!" Ash just shrugged and waited for someone else to join him in the loser's corner.

"Poppy, you are in!" Poppy squealed and jumped up and down while she went to stand in the corner opposite Ash. Ash mimicked her and Poppy stuck her tongue out at him.

"James, you are… in!" James just smiled serenely and went to go and calm Poppy down, who was still dancing and jumping around.

"Mary Lynette, you are… out!" Mary Lynette looked extremely angry. She went up to the nearest judge, kicked them in the shins and just walked out of the studio.

"That's my Mare!" Ash shouted as he hurried out to try and join her.

"Moving on. Thea, you are… out." Thea did something that shocked them all.

"Fuck you all! You have no fucking taste." Thea never swore! She was always so calm. She too, walked out.

"Eric, you are… in!" Eric looked extremely shocked at this, but nonetheless, happy. He didn't know that it was because one of the judges had a crush on him, so he graciously thanked them and joined Poppy and James.

"Gillian… you are in!" Gillian smiled and skipped over to where Eric, James and Poppy were.

"David, you are out!" No one looked shocked at this apart from David himself, who thought his idea was original and amazing. He walked over to the newly vacated loser's corner and sat facing the wall so no one could see his tears.

"Delos, you are in!" Everyone looked shocked at this apart from Delos, who had only got in because he had previously bribed the judges to make sure he stayed in the competition and beat everyone.

"Maggie, you are out." Maggie's face fell and she walked over to where David was to go and comfort him. You could hear Delos saying "No! I demand that Maggie be put in my team!" Oh Delos.

"Morgead, Jez and Keller, you will all have to another cook off to see which one of you goes through." They all looked at each other with fierce competitiveness in their eyes. This was war.

"Galen and Hannah, you are in!" They smiled at each other before walking together to join the rest. "This of course means that Thierry, you are out."

Thierry's face paled completely and he quickly ran out of the room where nobody could see him sob his heart out.

Join us next time! Will be the cook off between Jez, Morgead and Keller. Get ready for some fierce competition!

**I hope you like it!**

**The least likely people are having tantrums. Gosh!**

**I think that Ash, Quinn and Morgead need to do some pranks to remind everyone who's boss!**

**Reviewwwwwwwww!**

**(:**


	4. CookOff!

**Hi!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**This chapter is going to be about the cook off between Jez, Morgead and Keller. **

**(:**

**I do not own the night world :(**

**Jez POV**

_So, it going to be like that then? _I sent to Morgead telepathically as he glared suspiciously at me and Keller whispering.

_Oh, it so is. Get ready to go down. _He sent back. I smirked at him and turned back to Keller. We had a plan to try and annoy Morgead and get him paranoid so he wouldn't concentrate on his cooking. We were told to all cook the same dish, so we decided to make something easy, but hard enough for Morgead to ruin. We are making a salmon mouse with stuffed peppers and rice. We only have an hour to make it so we have to be efficient and organised! The lady told me to go to my kitchen so i wandered over and got all of the ingredients that were necessary.

"_3, 2, 1. Start cooking!" _

Me and Keller concentrated on our cooking for about 15 minutes but then got bored so we decided to check out Morgead's dish. We both walked over to where Morgead was standing with his back to us and we looked inside his pot. It actually smelled quite good. Keller and I looked at each other before running back to our kitchens and putting all of our effort into making this.

_After everyone has finished cooking and it's all plated up and stuff and the judges are waiting to taste it_

"So, Jez, if you would like to bring up your plate," I walked up to the table where the judges were sitting and set all three plates down in front of them. I had to admit, my plate and food looked quite good and appetizing. I felt good. The first judge took a bite and I watched her carefully for any sign of dislike but she kept her face neutral as she took a sip of water from the glass she had by her side. The next judge wasn't so successful. He took a bite and spat it out, narrowly missing my head and gulped down the whole glass of water. I turned around to Keller and gave her a WTF look. I turned my attention to the rest of the Daybreakers, who were all looking bewildered at his outburst. The next judge gingerly took a bite and his face made a sour expression but still, he kept his cool. Now for the comments… I felt oddly nervous.

"Jez, this looks good and your presentation is impeccable and you finished in time. However, it is far too spicy for my liking and I am sure the other judges would agree with me." Judge No.1 said while No.3 nodded calmly and No.2 just carried on gulping down water. I nodded and tried to look humble, but failing that, settling for a glare at the floor instead. I walked back to my place next to Morgead while Keller went and presented her dish. It looked similar to mine, but with different presentation. She walked to the judges and placed her plated down. This time, they all took a bite at the same time. And spat it out at the same time. Keller was so unprepared, a bit of stuffed pepper came flying at her face and hit her in the middle of her forehead. She looked murderous. No.2 mumbled an apology and flushed beet red.

"Uh, you handled your time and presentation very well, but why was it so sour?" No. 3 said, trying to be polite. Keller just shrugged and walked back to me with a determination in her face. Obviously to find out who had done this to her food. And I would help her.

Morgead walked over to the judges looking at his plates warily as he set them down. All the judges very cautiously took a bite and sighed in relief. Their faces showed their happiness at having one good dish. Then their faces changed and they all rushed up and towards the direction of the bathroom. It was pretty obvious what had just happened, and the rest of us were laughing about it already. Someone had put a pretty strong laxative in Morgead's food. And he did not look happy about it. Something clicked inside my head as I looked around the room. Someone had messed with all of our food, and the ones who looked the least surprised were Ash and Quinn. I looked at Keller and Morgead and knew that they had drawn the same conclusion as me.

_Well done! You finally figured it out. _Ash sent me, Keller and Morgead telepathically.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" We all said at the same time while we rushed Ash and Quinn.

**Hahaha poor judges! They had to have such disgusting food! **

**I will update soon!**

**Please, please, please, please, please review!**

**When you review you make me happy and when I am happy I feel like writing and then I will write the next chapter!**

**(:**


	5. Ouch!

**Sorry for the long wait! Had absolutely no inspiration! **

**(:**

**I do not own Night World. **

_"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" We all said at the same time while we rushed Ash and Quinn._

Morgead POV

I am going to kill those motherfuckers! They are going to regret the day that they were ever born. Keller and I took Quinn while Jez took Ash. I tackled Quinn to the ground and Keller began to kick him.

"Teach you to _ever_ mess with me bastard!" Keller was screeching. I was getting a few good punches to his face before I knew what would be the time that Rashel and Mary-Lynette intervened and got us off their soulmates. Surprisingly, no attack came from Rashel and I looked up with a puzzled expression.

Rashel and Mary-Lynette were both standing there whispering with each other while watching us. They then shrugged and walked away. Quinn and Ash watched in disbelief.

"Mare! Mare! _MARE! _Where are you going! I need your help!" Ash said brokenly.

"Rashel… Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Quinn shouted at Rashel's retreating back.

They both turned around once and said in a voice that carried "You earned it this time. Take your payment." They then made a fairly dramatic exit, but was slightly ruined by the stage crew asking where they were going and saying that nobody is allowed to leave during taping. Mare just kicked him in the shins and walked out the door while Rashel followed.

Jez, Keller and I all shrugged and went back to beating up Ash and Quinn.

_3 hours later_

We had got all of our anger out of our system by then, but only after we made Ash and Quinn swallow the entire contents of our messed up dish, without cheating. They were in the toilets now, drinking water and doing… other things that we could smell from here.

The judges had attempted to calm us down, but just stopped trying after the first half hour. Now that we were ready for them, they resumed their professional expressions and started… judging?

_Keller POV_

Well, that will teach Ash and Quinn to ever mess with us ever again. Stupid pricks.

Oh, the judges were doing something. They were writing down scores on separate pieces of card and turning them over so we couldn't see it. I had no idea what to expect, since my dish definitely wasn't amongst the worse. They called forward Jez and I gave her a rare and fleeting smile. She walked in front of us and stood dead still while she waited for the judges to speak.

Judge No.1 gave her a 7, saying "The heat wasn't that bad." The other judges looked at her like she was mad, but Judge No.1 just shrugged. Jez nodded and looked at Judge No.2 prompting him.

Judge No.2 held up his card, which had a large number of scribbles on it before a large number 3 was written on it. He looked nervous but Jez just looked expectantly at Judge No.3.

Judge No. 3 held up her card and the number 5 was written in a neat script. She said cheerfully "I still liked the presentation!"

Jez smiled and the narrator said "So that gives Jez a score of 15/30, which is not too bad. But how will Morgead fare?

Morgead and Jez silently switched places, but she could tell they were talking to each other telepathically. Morgead stood still and Judge No.1 held up her card. It read a 0.5. Big shock. The other two judges both gave Morgead a number 1.

"So, that keeps Jez in the lead, with Morgead and 2.5/30. But will Keller beat them all?" I walked up to where Morgead and Jez were previously standing and looked at the judges with a face of utter boredom. It was one I did very well and had practice with Iliana.

Judge No.1 said "Out of everyone, you're dish was the… least bad. But it was still bad. That is why I am giving you a… 8!"

Judge No.2 didn't say anything but blushed when I smiled at the score he gave me, a 7. Oh, dear. I hope Galen hadn't noticed…

Judge No.3 gave me a very Poppy-ish smile and held up her card, which read a 9. Hell, yeah! I just won this thing!

"Of course, this gives Keller an excellent score of 24/30, making her the winner of this cook-off. Jez's face was unsurprised, as she had done the mental maths already, but Morgead had a frown on his forehead as he tried to make sure the narrator was correct.

"Let it go." Jez said in a bored tone to Morgead. He blushed as everyone sniggered.

"So, this means that Keller will be joining Poppy, James, Eric, Gillian, Delos, Galen and Hannah to cook a desert of their own choice, the only exception being that it has to have some form of biscuit in it. Join us next time!"

**Hahahahah, Ash and Quinn got beaten up, and their soulmates didn't even care! :D**

**Please review and give me ideas for what they could cook coz I am running out… fast!**

**(:**


End file.
